Thrown Overboard
by RandomnessDotCom
Summary: What if Harry never returned to Hogwarts after the events of the Third Task? What if Voldemort kept Harry as a slave? What if he used Harry to further his evil empire? What would become of Harry? Slash
1. Failure

Title : Thrown Overboard

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, J K Rowling does. Don't sue me.

Summary : What if Harry never returned to Hogwarts after the events of the Third Task? What if Voldemort kept Harry as a slave? What if he used Harry to further his evil empire? What would become of Harry?

Rating : R ( Torture, Slash, Swearing, Blood, Rape, MPreg )

Warning : This is **SLASH. SSSLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH. SLASH. **If you don't like slash, then don't read.

A / N : I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I'm in the middle of another story, but the idea just came to me. I hope you like it.

A / N 2 : This story is beginning right in as Harry is behind Tom Riddles headstone in the graveyard and he is about to jump out and fight Voldemort in GoF.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Failure

Harry crouched behind the headstone of Tom Riddle, Voldemorts father. He could hear the Death Eaters laughing, in the background, at Voldemorts taunts.

"We are not here to play hide-and-seek. Come on Harry, come out and play with me." Harry heard Voldemort purr in the background. He could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.

Harry started to panic. His palms were sweaty and shaky due to the heavy dosage of Cruciatus Curse he received earlier. He didn't know what to do. He knew one thing though: he didn't want to sit behind a headstone and hide. It was now a matter of pride, and Harry new that if these were his last moments of life on this planet, then he wasn't going to waste them on the ground hiding like some hopelessly scared child. He would face Voldemort like a man, and make his father, whom he never knew, proud.

Harry jumped up from the behind the headstone, and turned to face Voldemort with his wand already moving and his mouth open, but Voldemort was ready for him. The two of them screamed their curses at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra"

Upon hearing those horrific words uttered by the Dark Lord and seeing the sickly green beam of light flying in his direction, Harry expected the sweet serenity of death to wash over him, but it never came. It was then that Harry say his own red beam of light flying through the air toward Voldemort. They watched as the two beams of light connected in mid air.

Then something happened that was unexpected. The beams of light changed into one deep golden beam of light connecting the brother wands. The air around them seemed to twinkle with tiny golden sparkles. During all of this Harry realized that his wand was now violently shaking. He grasped it as hard as he could, determined not to let it go until he understood what was happening.

Harry gazed upward, and followed the golden beam of light to the holder of the other wand that it was connected to, Voldemort. His knuckles were white from being coiled around his wand and holding it as an electrical like surge moved it.

As if to shock the two even more, Harry felt his feet leave the ground. They were both rising in the air, and then the two were moved away from the tombstone to an open area. The Death Eaters ran toward them, screaming for directions from their master. They re-formed their circle around the two, who were still floating in the air with their wands connected by the mystical golden beam.

Then the golden beam started shot a thousand other beams that connected in crisscrossing patterns around them, creating a dome-shaped web. They were in a cage of light, and the cries from the Death Eaters outside the dome were starting to become muffled. Harry looked into Voldemorts piercing red eyes and saw shock and confusion. "Do nothing!" Voldemort commanded.

Astonishment flashed in Voldemorts eyes, and Harry saw that he was now trying to break the connection. Harry just held on harder to his wand, determined to keep the connection.

An then, a familiar blissfully beautiful song filled the air. The song stemmed from the golden web walls of the dome around them. It was the phoenix song. The same song that filled him with hope in his second year, but it seemed different now. It was as if it were coming from inside him, from his very soul. It brought flashes of Dumbledore in his mind, and it was like he was there, speaking in his ear.

_Don't break the connection._

The statement filled him with determination. He could just see Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes looking at his desperate green eyes. But the determination dwindled as he suddenly felt his wand shake violently. The shaking was much more powerful, and the beam of light changed. It now was like a marble was rolling up and down on a string of light. Harry watched as the marble ever so slowly rolled closer to his wand and away from Voldemorts. The shaking seemed to increase even more and his wand was growing warm beneath his finger tips. Harry feared that if it got any warmer or shook any more then he might drop it or that it would shatter.

He had to do something. He had to make the marble stop and change directions. Harry cleared his mind and focused every particle of his being into moving that marble toward Voldemort. The phoenix song filled his ears, and as if to answer his plea, the marble slowed down until it stopped. It then crept in Voldemorts direction. Harry looked into Voldemorts eyes, not breaking his concentration, and saw astonishment and possibly fear.

Harry watched as the marble got closer and closer to Voldemort. He could see the beads of sweat drip down the creases on Voldemorts forehead. He became giddy. He knew he was doing something right. But in that moment, Harry's concentration faltered. He became so happy that he stopped thinking about moving the marble.

Voldemort had also been focused on moving the marble toward Harry, but until that moment, Harry's will had been stronger. Voldemort smirked as he saw the marble stop and move toward Harry. It was moving much faster than before.

Harry felt his wand start to shake powerfully again. He realized his mistake and looked down at the marble and gasped as he saw it only a foot away from him. He immediately focused on moving the marble back toward Voldemort, but it was too late. Harry couldn't stop it. His heart started pounding in his heart, and he feared that it would fall out. His stomach was doing tumbles. His palms were dripping with sweat and blood, because his nails had started to dig into his flesh.

There was only an inch left. His wand was shaking so bad that he heard a snap and felt extreme pain in his elbow. He looked down at the last second to see that his elbow was now bending in the wrong direction, and then the marble hit his wand.

The golden web dome fizzled away, and Harry's body was thrown through the air until he hit Tom Riddles tombstone and bounced off it. His whole body hurt. His head was throbbing, because he hit it on the ground really hard. He brought his hand up to his head to wipe away some sweat, but he was met with blood. He felt around his forehead and he found that there was now another cut on his forehead. It felt serious and the amount of blood it was releasing indicated that it was. 'Great now I'll have another scar on my forehead. Oh man, my elbow is killing me.' He sat up and looked at it, and his stomach turned. 'Note to self, never look at your bent backwards elbow.'

"Well well well, Potter, looks like I finally won." The Death Eaters laughed. Harry was busy examining his head and elbow that he didn't realized Voldemort walking over to him or the Death Eaters forming a circle around them.

When Harry heard Voldemorts voice, he looked up at him. Harry was met with a cold stare and a wand in his face. He knew that he had lost his wand when he was thrown backwards. His eyes darted to the ground and quickly searched the surrounding area trying to locate it. Voldemort smirked. "Looking for this?" he questioned as he held up Harry's wand.

* * *

To Be Continued 

Ok, so this is a slight cliffy. Please don't kill me!

In the beginning of the chapter, I tried my hardest to put it in my own words and not just copy things out of the book, because I don't like it when people do that, but the ideas on plot in the beginning came from J K Rowling. Everything else I made up, so I just wanted to make sure that Rowling got credit, and for people to know that I didn't just copy it.

Please review and give me your opinion on the beginning of this story. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you,

RandomnessDotCom


	2. Sorrow

Title : Thrown Overboard

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, J K Rowling does. Don't sue me.

Summary : What if Harry never returned to Hogwarts after the events of the Third Task? What if Voldemort kept Harry as a slave? What if he used Harry to further his evil empire? What would become of Harry?

Rating : R ( Torture, Slash, Swearing, Blood, Rape, MPreg )

Warning : This is **SLASH. SSSLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH. SLASH.** If you don't like slash, then don't read.

A / N : Sorry I took so long, but I had to plan out this story and I've been bombarded with studying and projects for my midterms in school. I wrote the first chapter with just a brief idea of this story in my mind, but since I got so many nice reviews, I decided to really work on it.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sorrow

Harry's heart sank. He had nothing left to use to defend himself. His beautiful wand was now being tainted by the touch of Voldemort's sickly fingers. His body was broken, and his hope was defeated.

With Voldemort's wand still in his face, Harry did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He bowed his head in defeat, and he stared down at his bloody hand.

Voldemort chuckled in the background. He realized exactly what Harry was doing. Finally, after 13 years, he had won and now he would get his revenge. This moment was 13 years in the brewing. 13 long years of which Voldemort sat in the shadows dreaming of this moment. Dreaming of screaming and seeing the Potter boys face contorted in pain.

"You admit your defeat so easily, Potter. What would your parents think of you now? Their only son is fool and a coward." Voldemorts head rose to address his followers. "To think, he actually thought he would win."

"Worthless," Nott whispered in the background. The other Death Eaters nodded their heads in agreement and smirked under their masks.

"Do you have any last words, Potter?" Voldemort had now turned back in Harry's direction. He had backed up a little, but he still had his wand pointed at Harry and Harry's wand in his other hand.

Harry said nothing. He didn't even nod or shake his head. He was too caught up in his own mind. Voldemort's comment about his parents sparked some distressful thoughts. 'Would my parents be proud of me?' Harry couldn't think of one thing in his lifetime that would make his parents proud of him. Sure he played Quidditch, but Quidditch is a sport it's has nothing meaningful to it. Ok, so he saved the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year, but he caused his friends to be really hurt and in the end the Sorcerer's Stone had been destroyed. 'If anything, my parents would be disgusted and despise me,' Harry concluded. 'I'm a Parselmouth. I've let the Dursley's walk all over me to the point where I'm their personal slave. I couldn't stop Wormtail when he escaped the night I found Sirius. I've caused Voldemort to come back to life, with my own blood. They must hate me now. Voldemort has the same blood as me; the blood of my ancestors, my past, my parents. Now, I can't even beat him. I _am_ worthless.'

"What is this? Where is your courageous speech? Where is your Gryffindor pride? You give up so easily. It is as if you want to die."

Harry just kept his head bowed. His shoulders shook at the last comment made by Voldemort. It was true. He did want to die. 'If I indulge Voldemort with answers, then I know I'm just delaying the inevitable. Why wait? Voldemort will just mock me more. I know I can't convince him not to kill me, so I'll just remain quiet.'

Voldemort was shocked. Where was the legendary Gryffindor courage? Voldemort would be lying, if he told everyone that he wasn't nerves about killing Potter. Last time he failed. He wasn't strong enough yet to survive another Avada Kedavra should the curse rebound again. He knew that 13 years ago Lily Potter's love for Harry saved him. It was rumored that the same protection still flowed thought his veins to this very day. Was it safe to try to kill him?

"You do want to die, don't you?" He wants to die. He is practically begging me. "You know, Potter, I'm not known for giving my enemies what they want. In fact, I think I've had a change of heart, so to speak." Voldemort brought his hand that held Harry's wand to his chin. "I'm going to keep you alive, Potter. I've come up with a use for you."

'Yes, I'll keep him alive for the time being until I can understand this protection that he has. Once I know it is safe to perform the killing curse, then I will dispose of him.'

* * *

"Ron do you think Harry's ok?" Hermione and Ron were in the stands still. 25 minutes ago, Harry and Cedric disappeared when they touched the Triwizard Tournament Trophy at the same time. They had been so excited when watching Harry battle through the maze. He was doing extremely well, and Hermione was proud of him. When Harry and Cedric disappeared the professors and other Triwizard Tournament officials looked panicked. Clearly, they weren't supposed to disappear. Something bad was happening, and Hermione was nerves for her friend. 

She should have guessed something bad would happen though. It was no surprise, because something bad happened to Harry each year. In first year, it was the Sorcerer's Stone and the battle against a Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrell. In second year, Harry battled a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and fought Voldemorts younger self. In third year, Harry had to fought off Dementors to save him and his godfather's, Sirius, soul. It was destined that something bad happen this year, and Hermione knew that something was happening now, she could feel it. She was scared. This time neither Ron or her were with him this time. Harry was alone. Ok, so he had Cedric with him, but she would rather be there to help protect Harry herself.

10 more minutes passed, and still there was no sign of the two Hogwarts Champions. The professors and Ministry officials were becoming extremely worried.

"Harry will be fine, don't worry. He can protect himself." Ron was trying to assuage Hermione's fears. He had to be strong for Hermione, even thought he was panicking on the inside. "Maybe we should go down to the teachers to see if they know what going on."

"I don't think that is a good idea. We might just get in the way. They would probably tell us to just go and sit down."

Ron stood up. "It's worth a shot. I don't care if they yell at us. My best friend may be in trouble." He held out his hand to her. "Are you going to come with me?"

She pondered her choices, but it didn't take her long to grasp Ron's hand. "You're right. Harry could be in trouble."

They walked down the Quidditch stands, and walked onto the field toward the teachers. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were all huddled in a corner whispering. Ron and Hermione quietly walked up to them.

"- back. I felt it burn. Potter and Digg-" Hermione and Ron heard Professor Snape whisper to the two other professors. He stopped when he say the two students coming close.

Dumbledore turned his head to see why Snape stopped. He was met with two worried Gryffindors. 'Ah, I was wondering when these two would come down here demanding answers.'

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, could you two please return to your seats. We are rather busy at the moment."

"Professors, what happened to Harry? Where is he? Is he ok? What's going on?" Hermione blurted out is rapid succession. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to leave until she received them. "Why did-"

"Miss. Granger, please return to your seat." Dumbledore's gentle voice broke her questioning. She looked up to his face and met his twinkling eyes and calmed down instantly.

"Yes, Headmaster, we'll return right now."

Ron's mouth opened. "Hermione what are you doing? We came down here for answers." He was shocked that Hermione would give up a fight so easily. It was like Dumbledore had her hypnotized for a second.

She grabbed Ron's arm and turned around pulling Ron with her as she walked away. "Don't be silly, Ron. We shouldn't have come down here, we are only in their way. Harry is fine we have nothing to worry about."

They were half way across the field when it happened. All of a sudden, everyone in the stands stood up and started talking and pointing. The professors and Ministry officials started yelling to each other and ran toward something. Hermione and Ron looked to where they were all heading toward. There, on the ground, was Harry. Both of his hands were occupied. In one hand was the Triwizard Tournament Trophy and in the other was Cedric Diggory.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she turned and ran toward him with Ron right on her heals.

Dumbledore was the first to reach them two newest arrivals. His hands seized Harry roughly and turned him around. "Harry! Harry!" Harry's eyes were already open, but he wasn't moving.

Harry wasn't responding to anything. Dumbledore kept on shaking and shaking him determined to wake him up. Professor McGonagall fell to her knees next to Harry's head. "Harry?" she whispered in a plea for him to respond. Tears were dripping from her eyes as she grasped Harry's chin and turned it toward her too look in his eyes. Instead of meeting the lively eyes that she had seen for the past four years, the beautiful bright green eyes she had seen right after Harry birth, she was met with scared eyes. She let out a moan of sorrow. His pupils were now a bright sickly green, the tell tale sign of the killing curse. His face was contorted in pain. It gave away everything that had happened to him that night. She released his chin and brought her heads up to her face and wept for the loss of her favorite Gryffindor.

Hermione and Ron reached the two bodies. Professor Sprout was over Cedric's and Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were near Harry's. Hermione already had tears falling like a waterfall from her eyes. She knew something was wrong when she saw that Harry's body had yet to move on its own since he arrived back. Ron's face was pale.

Hermione fell to her knees and she laid her head on Harry's stomach. Her hands grabbed hold of his shirt, and she just sat there crying. Ron stood behind them all and looked at the scene in front of him. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. Harry was gone.

Cornelius Fudge arrived at the scene. His face was white and horrified. "My God -- Potter and Diggory," he said as he looked at each body. "Dumbledore -- they're dead!"

Figures who were arriving at the scene that had yet to hear the news gasped at what they heard Fudge say. People in the stadium screeched and others shouted what they heard. "They're dead!" "Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, they're dead!" "Dead!"

A lone figure stood in the background watching everyone panic and grieve overthe loss of their savior. The figure lifted its left arm and pulled back its sleeve. The figure's fingers stroked the mark on its forearm. The figure then lifted its head and a sick smile formed onSeverus Snape's face. 'You've done it master. Finally.'

* * *

To Be Continued 

I bet a lot of you are confused right now. Hehe, good. I mean... Don't worry though, everything will be explained in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :

Starrarose, Adelade, DARKMARK33LV, ailisa d. frieson, Skull Bearer, anny108, Himeno Midori, fairyfurby, PissedOffEskimo, jonna594, ssjmiraitrks, deee, amber-eyez

I can't believe I got 13 review! It made me so happy. Thanks guys!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

RandomnessDotCom


	3. Memory

Title : Thrown Overboard

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, J K Rowling does. Don't sue me.

Summary : What if Harry never returned to Hogwarts after the events of the Third Task? What if Voldemort kept Harry as a slave? What if he used Harry to further his evil empire? What would become of Harry?

Rating : R ( Torture, Slash, Swearing, Blood, Rape, MPreg )

Warning : This is **SLASH. SSSLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH. SLASH.** If you don't like slash, then don't read.

A / N : Many of you said you felt sad for Cedric, because there wasn't a lot mentioned about him in the last chapter. That is because I never liked Cedric and I was somewhat happy when Rowling killed him. I guess my dislike for him showed in the last chapter, because I completely ignored him. And plus I think if that really happened, then Dumbledore would completely ignore Cedric at first. Harry's dead, and Harry was the one who was supposed to save them all.

A / N 2 : I've been a bad egg. I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm really really _really_ sorry, but there was too much going on with school and my job. Evil teachers and their twisted pleasures to watch kids fail!!

A / N 3 : "whatever" - talking

'whatever' - thoughts

--whatever-- - parseltongue

* * *

Chapter 3 - Memory

Harry lowered his head so it rested on his knees. He was sitting down on a cold stone floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He right arm laid on his side, and his left arm was rapped around his legs. His bright green eyes were closed and shivers rocked his body. Harry lifted his head to get a better look at the place he woke up in.

The room was dark. There were no windows anywhere. The only source of light came from the torches in the hallway outside his cell. He was in a dungeon, but he had no idea where he the dungeon was. There were metal bars in front of him that lead out into the lit up hall. There was no bed or blanket for him to sleep with. 'Man, I wish they had at least given me a blanket, it's so cold in here.' Harry let out a big breath of air and noticed that it turned to smoke.

He had no idea on how long he had been in the cell. His head was throbbing, and when he brought he hand up to it, he was met with dried blood. His torn up robs we also covered in blood.

Harry searched his mind try and figure out where he was and how he got there. It was then that he remembered what happened at the conclusion of the duel he lost against Voldemort.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"You know, Potter, I'm not known for giving my enemies what they want. In fact, I think I've had a change of heart, so to speak." Voldemort brought his hand that held Harry's wand to his chin. "I'm going to keep you alive, Potter. I've come up with a use for you."_

_Harry's head shot up when he heard what Voldemort last said. 'He's going to keep me alive?' Harry's eye lit up with happiness and hope at the prospect of survival. 'I get to live. He is going to keep me alive. He is going to keep me-' Harry's eyes suddenly darkened. 'Voldemort won't let me go though. He's going to _keep_ me.'_

_Voldemort smirked as he watched Potter's emotion filled eyes. He loved filling the boy with hope for a moment and then watch that same hope diminish. "Something the matter, Potter?" Voldemort asked sarcastically. Harry just shook his heard still remaining silent._

_Nagini slithered to her Master's feet, and started circling around them. --Master, I'm hungry. You promised me the boy, can I eat him now?-- Harry gasped and his eyes widened at the question. Voldemort looked at Harry a chuckled lightly._

_"That's right, the famous Boy-Who-Lived is a Parselmouth." Voldemort bent down toward Nagini, and held out his arm for her to climb on. --I'm sorry Nagini, but I'm keeping the boy alive,-- he told her as he stroked her head._

_--What ever for, Master?-- Nagini questioned. The Death Eaters around them watched in amazement and desire as their Master talked to a snake. It wasn't that it was the first time they had seen him do it, they just had not heard Parseltongue in thirteen years. Let's face it, it is a known fact that every Slytherin gets turned on when they heard Parseltongue. Harry, on the other hand, was listening to the conversation and trying to get as much information on his fate as possible._

_--I am going to play with him Nagini.-- Voldemorts blood red eyes brightened in delight as he thought about the upcoming torture sessions. --My Death Eaters and I are going to have a lot of fun.-- Harry gulped loudly in the background._

_--Who can I eat Master? I haven't been rewarded in a long time.--_

_Voldemort looked around at all the Death Eaters in the room. No one had disappointed him during his thirteen year absence. They had all remained loyal, until his eyes fell on Wormtail. 'He has no real talent that I can use. Yes, I think I have kept Wormtail alive long enough.'_

_"Wormtail, play with Nagini," Voldemort ordered._

_Wormtail began to shake. "Ma-master, I don't k-know how to pl-play with a s-s-sna-ake. I d-don't even think Nagini l-lik-likes me." Wormtail brought his hand up to his mouth and started biting his nails. "H-how am I supposed to p-pl-play with her?"_

_Voldemort smirked. "Why by changing into your rat form. We all know how much my dear Nagini _loves_ rats. She would have so much fun _playing_ with you." Wormtail's face was now white._

_Voldemort turned to Nagini and said, --Don't kill him, we will need him very soon. Hurt his as much as you want, but make sure he is alive when you are done playing.--_

_--Yes, Master.-- Voldemort lowered his hand to the ground, and Nagini climbed off. She then turned to the now rat animagus and slithered after him. Wormtail squeaked and turned around and ran._

_During the whole escapade with Wormtail, Voldemort, and Nagini, Harry was pondering Voldemorts sanity. 'Who would spend their time watching a snake chase after a rat. Ok, sure it's Wormtail that Nagini is chasing and I'll admit, it's funny. But this is Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who that we are talking about, and here he is watching a snake chase after a rat during one of his scary evil Death Eater meetings. I swear, those thirteen years of being half dead and half alive must have messed with his mind. Or maybe he was always like this? Oh, who cares. He needs to find better things to spend his time doing.'_

_Voldemort turned his head from watching Nagini and Wormtail. "Lucius," he said to get every ones attention again. "Are your dungeons still available for my use?"_

_Malfoy nodded at once. "Yes my Lord, they are always available for you."_

_"Good. Go there now and get everything ready for a new arrival." Voldemort's eyes moved to Harry for a sec._

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_Voldemort turned his head toward Nott. "Nott, go now to my Manor, and make sure everything is fine. I haven't been there in thirteen years, I'm not even sure if the house elves are still alive. I'll be arriving there later tonight to reset and update the wards."_

_Nott bowed, "Yes, my Lord," he said right before he apparated out of the circle._

_"Crabbe, Goyle," Voldemort said as he now turned in their direction. "Grab hold of Mr. Potter. I don't want to risk him getting any ideas to make a run for it."_

_They grunted a "Yes, Master," in unison and walked to Harry. Crabbe picked him up by the left arm, and Goyle grabbed his broken right elbow and gave it a little squeeze to make sure Harry knew who was in charge._

_"Avery, I need you get me a bottle of Polyjuice Potion now," Voldemort ordered._

_Avery thought for a second. "Master, it takes months to brew Polyjuice Potion and plus I'm not good at brewing. I'm sure Sever-"_

_"Severus isn't here for me to ask. I need this potion tonight," Voldemort paused. "Go buy it if you have to. Just get me my potion!"_

_Avery nodded and bowed very low. "Yes, Master, anything you say. I'll be back right away." He then apparated away before Voldemort decided to punish him._

_Macnair stepped forward cautiously. "Polyjuice Potion, Master?"_

_Voldemort smirked. "Why yes, Macnair. Tonight we are going to be doing some killing and some cover-up," he said while rubbing his hands together._

_"With all due respect, my Lord, but Polyjuice Potion only lasts for an hour. Dumbledore and the Ministry would certainly find out that Potter is not dead if we were to use Polyjuice Potion," Macnair advised._

_Voldemort turned his head to see Nagini snap at Wormtail and catch him in her mouth. He wanted her bite down hard and he could hear the faint sounds of small bones crunching from his tiny squeaking body. "You bring up a valid point, Macnair," he said with his eyes still on Wormtail and Nagini. "However, what you do not understand is that when you give Polyjuice Potion to a fresh corpse the body's remaining energy and magic will change the person. But the body has to be freshly killed, just minutes after death. You see, Macnair, most people don't understand that Polyjuice Potion, when consumed, guides a person's magic to change their appearance to the appearance prescribed in the potion. Every magical person has the power in them to change their appearance, but most people do not possesses the actual skill to initiate the change them self. The Polyjuice Potion gives you that skill for one hour. When you use the potion on a fresh corpse the corpse will change, but then the corpse will run out of magic to change the corpse back to its original form, because within 30 minutes of death a body has lost all its magic and energy."_

_The Death Eaters looked at their master with pride. His intelligence was incredible. Harry was even shocked. He knew Voldemort was smart, he had been Head Boy back in his day of Hogwarts, but he had never witnessed his intelligence first hand._

_"This secret about Polyjuice Potion is not common knowledge. You won't even find that fact listed in books. It is the perfect way to cover up murder and to disappear. Which is what we will be doing tonight," Voldemort said as he looked in Harry's direction._

_Avery chose that moment to return with the Polyjuice Potion. "I have it, Master," he said as he bowed_

_Voldemort smirked. "You've pleased me Avery." Voldemort took the potion and turned his head and called to Nagini. --Nagini, playtime is over. I need Wormtail back now.--_

_Nagini's head stood up when she heard her master's call. She scooped up Wormtails broken, but alive, body in her mouth and slithered over toward Voldemort. --Yes, Master.--_

_She dropped Wormtail on the ground in front of Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail and said a spell. The rat transformed back into Wormtails body. You could tell he was still alive, because his chest would rise and fall. There were tiny holes all over his body with blood oozing out of them. Both of his legs looked broken. His left wrist and his right shoulder looked broken. Not to mention, all his fingers were bending at irregular angles. Voldemort turned his head to the side and frowned. "Macnair, bend his body back so it looks presentable." Voldemort chuckled lightly. "When we send back his body, we want it to look _presentable

_Macnair moved Wormtail's legs so they looked normal. Cracks sounded as he set them into place, and Wormtail let out a small painful moan._

_"Much better." Voldemort looked at Avery. "Avery, gather some hairs from Potter."_

_Harry started to fight Crabbe and Goyle's grip on his body as Avery advanced on him. Goyle only squeezed Harry's right elbow harder, and Harry screamed out in pain and stopped fighting. Avery yanked out a few hairs and looked into Harry's eyes and smirked. His expression clearly reading, 'you lose.'_

_Avery turned back and walked to Voldemort. Voldemort held out the potion and Avery dropped the hair in. "Excellent." He then turned toward Wormtail. "Wormtail, you have served me well over the years, but you are too weak. You have always remained loyal to me, but I have no idea how long that will last. After all, you do have a history of betrayal. I have no purpose for your service anymore, so now I will dispose of you. Farewell." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Wormtail and smirked._

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_The sickly green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Wormtail straight in the chest. Harry shuddered when the curse hit Wormtail. He never liked Wormtail, especially since he betrayed his parents which lead to their demise. Harry would even go as far as to say that he was happy that he was now dead. But for once, he didn't want Wormtail to die. Now Voldemort was going to give Wormtail the Polyjuice Potion and change him into Harry forever. That means that Sirius will never be free. Wormtail's body will be gone forever. There will be no more evidence in Sirius' defense._

_"Avery, administer the potion to Wormtail's body," Voldemort ordered as he handed over the potion to Avery._

_Avery walked to Wormtail's now dead body and bent down. He poured some of the potion into Wormtail's mouth, and then massaged his neck so his body would swallow it. He repeated the process until Wormtail's body had swallowed all of the potion. Avery then stood up and walked away from his body._

_Everyone watched as they looked at Wormtail's changing body. It was the last time anyone would ever see Peter Pettigrew. 30 seconds later, Wormtail's form was gone and now 'Harry's' form laid there in its place._

_"Excellent. Macnair, bring the other boys body next to Wormtails and make sure they are holding hands." Voldemort watched Macnair bring Diggory's body to Wormtails. "Good. Wingardium Leviosa," he said as he pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup and floated it toward Wormtails empty hand. Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes right before the Cup fell into Wormtail's hand and said, "Say goodbye to your life, Potter."_

_Wormtail's and Cedric's body disappeared. Harry's heart sunk. Voldemort was right. His life was now over. He had nothing to return to. Everyone would believe him to be dead. Sirius' life was over now also. He would never be free. Voldemort had taken everything away from Harry. Voldemort had won._

_"Excellent. Crabbe, Goyle, transport Harry to Malfoy's dungeon and lock him up. Make sure he can not escape."_

_"Yes, Master," they replied in unison and apparated away with Harry._

_They arrived in a beautiful Entrance Hall. Paintings in golden frames of the past generations of Malfoy's lined the beautiful mahogany walls. Malfoy walked down the huge staircase in front of them._

_"He is to go to the Dungeons straight away," Goyle informed Malfoy._

_"Yes ok, but first I must do something," Malfoy said as he looked into Harry's face and raised his fist. He brought it back down connecting it with Harry's bloody face. Harry's head snapped backwards at the hard strike and then he passed out._

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Harry's daydreaming was interrupted by a heavy door slamming shut in the distance. The sound of feet tapping on the ground echoed throughout the dungeon, and Harry could tell the unknown person was getting closer.

Lucius Malfoy stopped in the shadows in front of Harry's cell. Harry looked up to see who was there. Lucius stepped forward out of the shadows and into the light. His long blond aristocratic hair hung down past his shoulders and his mercury silver eyes boar into Harry. The classic Malfoy Smirk boasted upon his face. 'They should put a patent on that smirk,' Harry thought to himself.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Lucius said in a sadistically cheerful voice. "Tonight I will be your torturer."

* * *

To Be Continued

I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for my absence. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :

Starrarose, Aveeno-Baby, amber-eyez456, Bluumberry, Skull Breaker, ailisa d. frieson, Michele Malfoy, Cicy, anny108, The Angsty Gothic Angel, DARKMARK33LV, HoshiHikari, Emerald-silver Serpent, opal, Anne Phoenix, fairyfurby

I would do review responses, but right now I'm extremely tired, and I didn't want to delay this chapter anymore. So, thanks again for reviewing. You guys bring me such happiness!!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

RandomnessDotCom


End file.
